Dancing Wildflowers
by CeddyTheGreat
Summary: Raguna realizes his feelings for Erik and decides to help him out with his harvest in order to get closer to him. *Yaoi warning*
1. Chapter 1

Erik whacked the dry ground with his hoe, his hands aching from his precious labor, and whacked it again before he looked up and wiped the sweat from his brow. It was a warm and windy dimming day, late afternoon, and the man was just finishing his daily chores. The breeze of autumn in all its chilly glory cooled his tired body and he closed his eyes for a moment. Resting always felt the best after strenuous work. Erik worked every day. He had to. He was a farmer, and his farm needed him to stay alive. Every vegetable, every fruit, every flower had a life, and its life was in Erik's sore hands.

"Mr. Erik?" came a voice from the other side of the fence surrounding his source of revenue. It was a voice he had been hearing for almost three weeks now, every day. It was Raguna, the new young man who had moved into the house near his.

Raguna was a delight, at least to Erik he was. He was kind, friendly and very cute. He was unlike other neighbors he had. Mist with her concerning obsession with Turnips, and Cross, who he had rarely spoken to, were both very dissatisfying to speak to. Raguna was like a gift from the gods.

Erik felt himself stiffen before he turned and saw him. Soft, chocolate hair and eyes like the clearest springtime sky. His body was damp in areas from the work he had been doing on his own farm, he looked tired. Alas, the smile still shone brightly, bright enough to illuminate the darkening day.

Erik smiled and strode over to the fence, "Hey, young man!"

Raguna laughed, "Erik, why must you call me by such a demeaning term?"

The man chuckled and leaned against the fence, looking at his lovely crops while he spoke in a high voice, touched by a light accent. "I'm not sure. The name suits you, young man."

Raguna looked down, still smiling. "Don't you have a store to tend to?"

"I didn't get any business today, so I closed early to get a head start on afternoon chores," Erik explained, sliding his gloves off and placing them on a flat part of the fence.

"Such a busy man," Raguna muttered.

The wind suddenly breezed by and made the white wildflowers dance around, as if the two were meant to be there.

Erik smiled at his neighbor, "And what is a busy little blossoming farmer like you doing wandering about the districts? Don't you have things to do?"

Raguna looked up at Erik and half-smiled, "I have spare time. I only have a little bit of crops to take care of," The boy murmured, "I don't have as many as you, Mr. Erik."

Erik laughed loudly, and then stepped away from the fence to turn and face Raguna. "There is no such thing as spare time, Raguna. Only _laziness_."

Raguna blushed, the frowned and pushed his brow together. "I am not _lazy,_" Raguna said lividly.

Erik's lips curled into a delighted smile. Ah, so this is_ angry_ Raguna, huh? "Well," Erik said, turning and walking back to the fence to slip his gloves back on. "In the meantime, you should find something productive to do until you get your farm up and running." Erik did a ballerina twirl before he grabbed his hoe and spun it around his arm effortlessly. He winked at the boy on the other side of the fence. "Trust me, I'm an expert," Erik chuckled, pointing to his face.

Raguna, his fists clenched and his face red, looked up at Erik and bit his lip lightly. He looked like he was contemplating something, thinking really hard. Erik leaned forward. "You okay, young man?" He asked.

"All right then," Raguna mumbled, he walked forward and threw himself over the fence. Erik watched him as he stomped over to him, and then stopped just a half a foot away. "I'll work for you!"

The older man tilted his head. "Huh?"

Raguna nodded and shut his eyes, his face blazing red and his eyes down. "Yes! I come by every day because I love talking to you! But every time I see you you're working really hard! I should help you out instead of annoying you!"

Erik's mouth was open with pale shock, but he smiled and laughed a little after the words absorbed. Cute. Just so cute. "Well, I could use the help, but are you sure you want to commit to this, young man?"

Raguna nodded, glancing up and then down again. "Y-yes," He whispered.

Erik chuckled, then he reached forward and tousled Raguna's ideal, chestnut locks. Raguna quivered under Erik's gloved hand. "Well then why don't you come on over tomorrow after you finish your morning chores?"

Raguna looked up, his lips parted. "Ah, yes! Of course! I will be here!"

Erik watched the boy back away from his hand and flip himself over the fence once more. Raguna looked back at Erik and waved with a broad smile. "Bye, Erik!"

Erik smiled and waved back, leaning on his hoe. He watched Raguna run back around his home and then back up the trail that led to his house. Erik couldn't help his eyes from wandering down the boy's small body. He was cute. That wasn't Erik's fault.

_Is it wrong to find another man so cute?_

Erik buried his face in his hands, then he sighed and whapped the already tilled ground with his hoe again. He reached into his pockets for the seeds he had decided on. Being raised in a community where a man being attracted to another man was not only wrong, but pretty much unheard of, the kinds of thoughts he was having actually scared him.

_Is it really wrong?_

Erik shook his head vigorously. Raguna was his neighbor, right? Just his new neighbor who he happens to really enjoy the company of. He also admits that Raguna is a very attractive young boy. _No big deal_, he thought as he spread the seeds about the tilled area.

_No._

It means more than that. Erik's relationship with Raguna was something he cherished more than even his vegetables and fruits and flowers. But for what reason? Raguna was just a kid. A kid he barely knew. Perhaps it was the fact that Raguna was a good listener. He listened when Erik would blather on about how he was rejected by Lara again and how he is on the verge of giving up on love completely.

_Hang on._

That! That! That's exactly why Raguna's different! Why he's special! Why would Erik tell any old kid something so personal? Things about his love life?

_Because…_

Because Raguna is special. Raguna isn't any old kid. Raguna is different.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy with the mocha-colored hair and the blue eyes pulled his tall boots on and walked out the door of the house he was living in. The first thing he saw was his field; filled with blooming, baby vegetables that looked thirsty. He stepped back inside for a moment to grab his watering can, and then he walked out, took a deep breath and shut the door behind him. The day was without sun and the sky was clouded darkly, with an ominous gust of wind whipping by. Raguna had checked the weather channel the previous day, and it promised that there would be no rain, only clouds.

Why was he so excited to do chores today? Because when he finished, he got to see Erik.

Raguna hated that he loved talking to him, looking at him, thinking about him… He knew his attraction was wrong. Two men together was not acceptable. He would be shunned away from all the people he had come to love in the weeks he had been living in this tiny town. But he knew that if he could just be close to Erik, that would be all he needed.

Raguna watered the rows of crops he had planted, the seeds and flowers and blooms. Upon finishing the second to last row, he noticed that his strawberries were ready for harvest. The boy smiled at the newly beautified fruit. He dropped to his knees and plucked one strawberry away from the vine and examined it.

It was plump and red and looked delicious. All of them did, as a matter of fact. Raguna hummed lightheartedly as he plucked all the fruits from its vine and collected them in a pile on the ground. There were eight in all; two of the fruits had not grown properly. Raguna stood up and brushed his hands against his shirt before walking back inside to grab a basket for the strawberries, having rinsed off the berries with his watering can and placed them safely on the edge of the well.

As Raguna closed the door behind him and glanced around for a basket, he noticed his reflection in the mirror. The boy bit his lip, then he strode over to it, and examined himself further. He chuckled at the dirt-stained spots on his tunic and his pants. He had barely stepped outside and he was already a mess. The dirt that had formed on his face made him look like a real farmer.

What would Erik think? Would he be appalled by Raguna's dirty appearance?

Raguna growled and then attacked his face with a nearby dishrag. Then he brushed through his chocolate hair and discarded his red designed tunic and threw it on his bed. He looked back into the mirror.

A smile broke out across the boy's face at the improvement. "Nice," He commented, turning to examine the flipside of his body. "Very nice!" Without the tunic, all he had on was a black collared shirt and pair of old, black jeans with his tall boots, but at least he looked better.

Raguna smiled as he folded a napkin inside of the basket and hummed, "I'll give those strawberries to Erik. He'll love them!" Raguna sang, laughing at his stupidity.

He groaned after a while. Why was he so excited to do this? All he was going over to Erik's to do was work. Maybe Erik didn't even like strawberries. "Ah well," Raguna sighed, "If he doesn't like them, I'll eat them."

Raguna weaved his arm through the handle of the festive basket and stepped outside just in time to see Annette just begging her frantic dash to the next house. "Hey, Annette!" Raguna called, making the small, blonde girl turn back and smile at him.

"Hello, Raguna! Have you been reading your mail?" She said, jogging over to him. The wind picked up for a moment and made the white flowers dance again.

Raguna nodded and returned the smile. "Yeah, I get a lot now that I've been making more friends."

Annette chuckled and turned around, "Well, I have to get going. Don't wanna stray off schedule, you know?"

Raguna nodded. "Certainly," The boy smiled.

Annette saluted and began to walk back onto the trail to Mist's house. "Oh, thank you for the treat, by the way. It was delicious!"

Raguna tilted his head. "Treat?"

Annette began to jog, but called back, "Yeah! The strawberries!"

"Ack!" Raguna squealed, dropping the basket, "But those were for-"

"Catch you later, Raguna!" Annette called, sprinting to the next mailbox.

Raguna sighed, and walked over to the well. The small pile of strawberries was gone. "Who eats food they just_ find_, anyway?" Raguna spat, kicking the dirt.

His boot flew off his foot in the process, and into a garlic plant in his field. Raguna crinkled his nose and mumbled curses to himself while he stormed over to the plant and dropped to his knees. The boy reached inside the plant and latched a hand around his boot.

That's when he noticed a pale, short garlic plant jetting from the ground, as if to boast its harvestability. Raguna blinked at it, then he released his hand from his boot and tugged the garlic out of the ground. Raguna rolled back onto his backside and crossed his legs, holding the garlic in his hands as if it was extremely precious.

The garlic was very pretty, the loose skin around it was off white around the bottom, then a pale shade of violet towards the stem. "Pretty," Raguna marveled, slipping the garlic in his pocket before he grabbed his boot and slipped it back on.

After his chores were finished, he sprinted to Erik's house, where he was working in his field.

Raguna's heart skipped a beat as the older man leaned up and caught sight of the other, and gave a handsome smile. "Hey, young man!"

"Hello, Mr. Erik!" Raguna smiled, leaping over the fence and trotting up to Erik.

Erik tousled his hair and said, "Ready to get to work?"

Raguna nodded vigorously. "Yes, sir."

"Great," Erik said, "Let's harvest some potatoes and then we can till the old stuff away, sound good?"

The two men pulled at the potatoes for hours before they were all harvested. Raguna smiled the whole time, listening to Erik go on about how he wished that women liked him and how worried he was about winter. "Why?" Raguna asked, yanking up on a potato and then throwing it into the basket, which was filling quickly. "You're a great farmer. A winter won't harm your income."

Erik looked up at the clouded sky and closed his eyes. "The cold hurts my crops," Erik sighed, "I hate that."

Raguna blinked up at him. He was _so weird_. "It's just crops," Raguna mumbled.

Erik looked down at the younger boy slowly, "Yes," Erik smiled, "Living things that provide us with happiness and food…"

The younger man shrugged. "Well, you're the expert."

"Exactly."

Raguna sighed and wiped away a thin layer of sweat on his forehead before he clasped both hands around a potato and yanked. "Ack," Raguna growled, "It's stuck…"

"Pull," Erik said simply.

Raguna pulled hard, yanking the potato out of the ground so quickly that he rolled onto his back and the potato flew up.

Erik caught the vegetable before it hit the ground and then gently placed it in the basket, unlike Raguna, who would toss it in casually.

Raguna laid there frowning until Erik walked over and tilted his head at the boy curiously. "You okay, young man?"

Raguna rolled back up and sat on the ground casually, grimacing at Erik. "Yeah, I think. How's your precious potato?"

Erik grinned. "It's great."

Raguna rolled his eyes and then walked on his knees back to the potato plants. Erik stood up and stretched his arms, his shirt riding up and exposing pale, shiny flesh. Raguna bit his lip as he subtly watched him.

"Right then, looks like we're done here," Erik said, grabbing his hoe from the ground. "Now onto the next-" In that instant, a huge clap of thunder seemingly shook the entire earth and a light sprinkle of rain began to fall. Erik's arms fell. "Curse you lying weather-men!" he shouted to the sky.

Raguna stood up and sheltered himself under his hands. "Sorry, Erik."

Erik shrugged, "Ah well, at least I don't have to water today," he smiled optimistically.

Raguna blushed, then he looked down.

"Wanna come inside? I can make some hot food as thanks for your hard work," Erik said in a friendly way.

Raguna looked up at the handsome man. Erik's pale skin shone luminously in the dark sky, and his tall, slender frame made his body looks so fantastic. His chocolate eyes were shining and matching the light brown shade of his hair, which hung low on his forehead and past his nape.

"Young man?"

Raguna snapped his head down, "Y-yes, I'd love to."

"Oh good!" Erik perked, "Let's go on in."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well that was satisfying," Erik yawned, patting his lean stomach and stretching back on his chair. Raguna was licking his fingers which were coated in cinnamon from their sweet meal while he nodded. Erik watched the other man's small tongue lick the skin clean, and he sighed.

"Yummy," Raguna smiled, licking his top lip. "Thank you so much, Erik. You're a great cook."

Erik smirked, "Thank you, young man. It was no trouble. You were such a great help today."

Raguna blushed, "Really? I'm not a very good farmer yet, so…"

Erik stretched his arm across the table and touched the boy's hand. "You'll learn quickly with my help," Erik said, watching Raguna's fair complexion change into a bright red color.

Erik withdrew his hand and coughed.

It was quiet for a few painfully long moments before Raguna got up and pushed the chair back in. "I should go," he said.

Erik looked up with his brow furrowed, "No you shouldn't," he said sternly. "You stay here. I want you to stay. It's raining, anyway."

Raguna bit his lip, his strawberry red face burning brighter. "You…Why do you…?"

"Because," Erik mumbled, rising out of his seat and walking over to Raguna. Erik was taller than him by a little less than a foot, so he looked down on him. "Because I like you, okay?"

Raguna blinked and looked down. He put his hands behind his back and shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Y-you do?"

Erik scratched the back of his head gawkily, "Yup," He said, "I have for a while now."

"But I'm just a kid. And a boy," Raguna said matter-of-factly, pointing to his face.

"I don't care," Erik murmured, "Besides, you're like eighteen aren't you?"

Raguna nodded, looking down again.

"So it's okay," Erik said slowly, more to himself than to Raguna.

Raguna suddenly stomped his foot. "No!" he yelled, his voice cracking.

"Huh?"

"No! No! No no no no!" Raguna shouted, looking up at Erik so the man could clearly see his teary eyes. "This is not right! I'm not supposed to be attracted to men! Why do I like you so much, Erik! Is there something wrong with me?"

Erik's lips parted into a warm smile and he took a step forward so Raguna would be in his chest. Erik wrapped his thin arms around the small boy and laid his head on the top of his chocolate hair. "It's okay," Erik said quietly, "It's okay, Raguna."

Raguna gasped, and his limp arms twitched. "D-did you just call me Raguna?"

Erik chuckled, "Yes, it's a beautiful name. It's worth saying." With that, the older man knelt down and moved his face close to Raguna's, whose clouded eyes were now calm and moist with ceased tears. "Raguna," Erik said again.

Raguna cringed away from him for an instant, and then he bit his lip and stopped moving. He trembled in Erik's arms.

"Are you afraid of me or something?" Erik asked, raising an eyebrow. He tightened his grip around Raguna waist, making the boy move closer.

"N-no," The boy whispered.

"Why are you shaking then?" The dominant man asked, leaning his face closer to Raguna's neck and face.

Raguna blushed deeply and kept his eyes glued down. "It's…Because…Because you're holding m-me…"

Erik stopped moving and his eyes widened for an instant. The man then smiled warmly and leaned in to kiss Raguna's neck. "That makes me happy," Erik whispered, licking a soft spot on Raguna's neck before kissing it gently.

Raguna stayed silent while Erik suckled on his neck and then eventually moved his lips to the boy's clavicle. Erik could hear him suppressing his moans, and he chuckled into Raguna's soft, young skin, "It's cute that you're trying so hard to stay quiet."

Raguna closed his eyes and bit his lip. "D-don't be mean to me," The boy murmured.

"It's not an insult," Erik explained, "More like a compliment." The man withdrew one hand from Raguna's back to creep his fingers slowly up the boy's dirty, black shirt.

"Ack!" Raguna squealed, his arms curling in front of his chest protectively. "What are you doing?"

Erik tilted his head, "Taking your shirt off so I can touch you."

"Ah! Don't be so blunt!" Raguna shouted, blushing violently.

"I'm not, I just want to make you feel good," Erik shrugged, taking Raguna's hand and guiding it onto his shoulder, "I want to touch you."

Raguna shut his eyes and nodded once, placing his other hand on Erik's chest. Erik's finger worked slowly and gently so Raguna could adjust to the pleasure. The younger boy bit his lip and tossed his head back. Erik grinned, "My God, you are adorable."

Raguna gripped the fabric of Erik's shirt, his face tomato red. "N-no, I'm not. I'm a b-boy…"

"It doesn't matter, you're cuter than any girl I've ever seen," Erik chuckled, leaning down and kissing Raguna's cheek, "And I've seen a lot of cute girls."

Raguna leapt into Erik's chest, and the taller man's hand withdrew. Erik was caught off guard but didn't pull away from the embrace. He wrapped his arms around the small brunette and watched him stare, chocolate crashing with Raguna's sky blue, beautiful eyes.

"I want to go to your bedroom, Erik," Raguna said, his voice raspy and lustful.

Erik's lip twitched and he blushed. "You do?"

Raguna nodded and clutched the back of Erik's shirt tightly. "I f-feel so strange…I don't know w-what's happening to me…It's like…I'm changing…"

Erik grinned and leaned down to claim Raguna's lips. His slipped his tongue inside and Raguna accepted the foreign muscle into his mouth. Their teeth scraped together a little before their tongues mingled. Erik started moving into his bedroom quarters, Raguna absentmindedly moving with him until they had successfully crossed the room and Erik was able to deposit Raguna onto his bed.

Erik leaned back, standing next to the bed where Raguna laid, a lustful expression on his face; his lips parted slightly with Erik's own saliva on his chin, blue eyes half-closed and sparkling, brown hair in his face. Erik swallowed. "You want to do this, Raguna?"

Raguna smiled a little, "I think so."

Erik frowned. "Don't be unsure, I don't want you to do something you'll regret later."

Raguna's brows pushed together. "Why would I regret this?"

Erik groaned. "Oh, come on, young man. Don't be so naïve! I don't want you giving your virginity to someone you're not sure about."

Raguna smiled and extended a hand to Erik. "I want it to be you, Erik."

The taller man inhaled sharply and his head moved back in surprise. He blushed a little and then half-smiled. He pulled his shirt off slowly, allowing Raguna to watch with his lips parted in awe. Erik unbuckled his belt and slid his beige jeans off.

Erik turned back to Raguna and moved onto his bed, crawling up to the younger boy. "I'm going to undress you," Erik announced.

Raguna's breathing hitched but he nodded and held his arms up while Erik pulled his shirt off. Raguna's pants slid off his slim legs easily, and the remaining pair of short boxers clearly showed Raguna's arousal. Erik smiled and reached up to touch the hard appendage.

Raguna yelped in pleasure and threw his head back. "E-Erik! Wh-Ah! Nehh…"

Erik glanced up at him and then smiled, "You like it?" he smiled, squeezing a little tighter.

Raguna pressed his chest forward and moaned, "Ah…Mmn! Nyaaa…."

Erik laughed and kissed Raguna's thigh, "You're so honest." Erik pulled the boxers off of his legs, exposing the boy fully. Erik looked down at his shameful, helpless appearance and smiled warmly. It had been a while since he'd had sex, but he had never done it with another guy. Yet, Erik knew how he was going to do this, even though he had never tried. He had thought about having sex with Raguna a number of times and he had a plan for exactly how he would make it as easy for the precious boy as possible. Erik grabbed Raguna's legs and pulled them over his shoulders so he was propped up awkwardly.

Raguna blushed, "E-Erik…This position is…strange…"

Erik smiled and turned to kiss Raguna's leg. "It's okay." Erik brought two fingers to his mouth and licked them, lubricating them all around. Raguna watched him intently as he brought the two fingers to the boy's entrance.

Raguna's breathing sped and he moaned a little before Erik slipped them inside. Raguna cried out. "Haah! Oh! Oh, God! Ah!"

"Are you okay?" Erik asked, staying still to let Raguna regulate with the sudden pain.

Raguna was quiet for a moment then he nodded and said, "Y-yeah, you c-can move…"

Erik moved his fingers inside Raguna's hot body and Raguna made a face and moaned in pleasure. He brought the fingers out and moved them back in gently, occasionally re-lubricating them with his saliva. Raguna had lost all traces of pain and felt nothing but pleasure.

The third finger snuck inside and Raguna moaned sharply and clutched the sheets, "Ahh… Ngh… E-Erik…H-hurts…"

Erik looked distraught. "It'll be over soon, then it'll feel good again."

Raguna bit his lip as Erik thrusted is fingers inside of him over and over until the pain was gone. Raguna moaned in ecstasy and brought a hand to his chest to touch his own perked nipples. "Ah, Erik…It f-feels so good…"

As if Erik wasn't hard already. Every second was torture. Erik withdrew his fingers and leaned down to kiss Raguna's lips lightly. "Ah, Raguna, I'm…Going to do something new now…"

Raguna's lips parted and his eyes fluttered a bit. "Are you gonna…p-put it in?"

"Uh, yeah," Erik said.

"Erik, your nose is bleeding," Raguna said worriedly, reaching up to touch Erik's face.

Erik wiped away the blood, "Don't worry about that. I'm just trying to say that it's going to…you know…hurt a lot…because it's bigger than three fingers…"

Raguna nodded, but his voice quivered with a quiet fear. "I…I think I can handle it…"

Erik half-smiled and the pulled his underwear down to where his knees bent. He kept Raguna's legs on his shoulders and then pressed deeply inside.

"Nyaaa!" Raguna cried, tear falling down his face, "Ah! E-Erik! It's t-too b-big!"

Erik's eyes were shut. He was trying not to come already. "You can handle it, Raguna. B-be strong."

Raguna cried a little and bit his lip. Erik remained motionless, knowing Raguna needed time to get used to the intrusive object inside of him.

The dominant man's hips twitched a little. Raguna was just…_so goddamn tight_… Erik couldn't wait any longer and touched Raguna's face before he said, "I have to…move."

Raguna's lip trembled, but he nodded.

Erik pushed the rest of his length inside before he withdrew and then began to repeat.

"Ah! Ah! Ah-hah! Erik! H-hurts! It hurts! S-slow down!" Raguna managed to say.

Erik bit his lip. _Just. So. Tight_. He slowed his thrusts, his loins begging for more speed again. "I'm s-so sorry," Erik muttered, "It feels so good."

Erik and Raguna moved at the slow pace for a while before Erik gradually sped himself and Raguna seemed to be feeling more pleasure than pain. "E-Erik," Raguna moaned, "M-more…F-faster…"

Erik obeyed and sped himself, Raguna moaned beautifully. Erik felt himself coming to his climax. He couldn't come before Raguna. That's lame.

"E-Erik! S-something's…Ah! Something's g-gonna hap-Ah! Happen!" Raguna yelped looking helplessly up at Erik.

Erik smiled and laughed, the sweat on his face gleaming like it did when he worked. "Let go," Erik said, "I'll come with you."

Raguna was confused, but Erik leaned forward and kissed Raguna roughly, and it sent Raguna over the edge. He and Erik came almost simultaneously, Erik finishing seconds after Raguna did.

Erik pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Raguna, who was watching the semen flow out of himself. Raguna turned to Erik and cuddled into his chest. "Erik," Raguna mumbled.

"Hmm?" Erik replied, still out of breath.

"I love you," Raguna said absentmindedly, his head reeling.

Erik looked down at him frantically and hugged him. "I love you, too," Erik said urgently.

Raguna smiled and closed his eyes, resting his head on Erik's thin shoulder. "I love you," he repeated.

Erik watched the other boy fall asleep quickly. He ran a hand down the curve of Raguna's side, his shoulder to his small, pert backside. The creamy soft skin seemed to soften his hand.

Erik smiled at the sleeping boy and ran his fingers through the dark brown hair. "I love you, too, young man."


	4. Chapter 4

"I feel bad taking this home with me," Raguna frowned staring down at the plate of Cinnamon Buns that Erik had baked that morning.

Erik smiled and hung up his apron. "Nonsense, I won't eat it. Plus I want you to have something nice," Erik walked over and kissed Raguna's cheek, "I'm just a farmer so my cooking is all I can really give."

Raguna blushed, "You could…Invite me over again sometime…"

Erik grinned and embraced the shorter boy. "Of course, how about tonight? How about you come over and help me with my crops again?"

Raguna smiled, "I have my own crops to tend to, Mr. Erik."

Erik tousled Raguna's hair. "Good, then I'll go help you out! I'll come over later, okay?"

Raguna looked up. "Okay!" He grinned brightly. "You can cook dinner for me."

Erik walked Raguna up the hill leading to his house. "I still feel bad taking this," Raguna said, "I should give you something in return."

"Don't be silly, you've given me so much already. A plate of Cinnamon Buns is the cheapest repayment ever."

Raguna smiled warmly at the ground. Then he realized he still had the garlic in his pocket. That was terrible repayment, but… "Here," Raguna said, reaching into his pocket and dropping the Garlic into Erik's hands.

Erik lit up as if he had won the lottery. "Garlic!" he sang, "Garlic! I absolutely love garlic! How did you know, young man?"

Raguna shrugged, smiling a little, relieved that Erik enjoyed his lame gift. "I didn't."

Erik embraced the boy passionately. "I love you, Raguna."

Raguna stiffened and he blushed red. "H-hey! We're in_ public_!"

Erik squeezed him. "I'm not letting go until you say it!"

"Erik!"

"Say it!"

Raguna blushed redder, "I…L-love you, Erik."

Erik grinned and kissed Raguna's head, and the wind whipped around the white wildflowers growing amongst them and made them dance jubilantly, as if the two were meant to be there at that very moment. Together.


End file.
